Four Letter Words
by AeroKitty
Summary: Draco's POV. After war. Somewhat follows the books...though not much... Please R&R! Rated for later chapters
1. Prologue

Love. A four letter word, used in every day life. But what does it mean? Life, hate, envy, lust, all four letter words, but again what is the meaning behind them? These are the questions that haunted me in my life and now I'm here, ready to tell you what they mean to me…


	2. Hate

**Hate**

It was my final year at school. The whole Voldy versus Potter smack down went…well down obviously and of course Saint Harry-Quick-Pose-For-A-Picture Potter had won and the whole 'la di da, the hills are alive with the sound of music' thing went on for a while…and I know what you're thinking, slick, blonde (good-looking!)… Ferret Malfoy knows about Muggle movies? The world has not gone crazy; my mother always harboured a secret fascination with Muggle movies and for some absurd reason "The Sound of Music" was in her words, truly inspiring and wonderful…someone please gag me!

Anyway the hype died down after about a month and school resumed.

September 1st at 10:45 and I was dreading running into Pansy and her little…critters or whatever she called the girls who followed her around.

Just then I noticed a girl walking in front of me. She has hair cascading in waves halfway down her back. A curvy looking body and damn she had a nice ass! I sped up and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hey gor-Granger?! What the hell are you doing here?"

"Er, I go to school here dumbass" she replied scathingly, raising her eyebrow… and did she just check me out?

"I saw that"

"Saw what?" she asked, smirking…my smirk! Grr!

"You were checking me out; I always knew no girl could resist my hot body"

"Malfoy, if I wanted to see a hot body, I'd strip naked in front of a mirror and look at myself" she retorted and walked away, leaving me gaping like a goldfish…

Okay, the world just officially FLIPPED! What the hell? Granger left me speechless? Granger with her nice curvy hips and- NO! Find another distraction! Just as that thought crossed my mind…

"Draco! Bunnykins!" Pansy screeched in her nasal voice

"Pans, do I look like the Easter bunny to you?" I asked turning around and catching her just before she bowled me over

"Wh-no…"

"Then stop calling me Bunnykins, go find some other eye candy to drool over" With that it was my turn to leave someone speechless

I hopped onto the train two minutes before the whistle blew to indicate departure. Of course I had been made Head Boy, it was me or sidekick Weasley and he's too stupid to realise a sock goes on your foot.

I'd already figured Granger, perfect gorgeous, bookw- whoa! Stricken from the record please! I did not think gorgeous, I thought…okay, okay I thought gorgeous but it was an accident! I didn't mean it she just reminded me of a woman I saw in a movie once… But back to my point. I wanted to get the upper hand and be ready when she walked through the door.

Fifteen minutes later, there I was thinking about the time mother walked in on my and my latest conquest – erm girlfriend…that was funny… when the door slammed open and there stood Granger, wearing her robes thank god and wearing a rather annoyed expression

"Potter and Weasley start making out and didn't let you join?" I asked sarcastically. "Come 'ere I'll give you something they could never give"

"Malfoy, I would rather jam my hand into a bear trap, saw off my own foot and then crawl in front of this train than come near you" came the reply.

So we sat in silence for another 10 minutes before I broke the icicles that were starting to form around us as the silence grew longer.

"Granger, in your opinion, what is love?" I asked, what came over me, I'll never know, but I can just say that Granger hypnotized me or something

"Shut the f- what did you just say?" she asked bewildered

"What is love?"

"I-uh, um-I-"

At that precise moment McGonagall HAD to come in didn't she?

"Right I'm going to make this quick and short. No arguments. You have your own bedroom but share a bathroom and common room. You will be required to organize two separate events. A dance and one that you choose as long as it is appropriate. You patrol the school together civilly on Tuesday and Thursday nights. Any questions?"

Both Granger and I shook our heads mutely. McGonagall and Snape intimidated me slightly, though I shall never admit it of course. McGonagall reminds me of a really strict nun I once saw in a movie my mother watched… and Snape, well he reminds me of this guy I saw in a space movie. His head was all bumpy and weird but they had the same demeanour… but anyway back to present times!

McGonagall left…leaving Granger and I in uncomfortable silence.

"Well I should be going"

"Granger wait… if we're gonna do this Heads thing properly we may as well start now. I call a truce… we tolerate each other and call each other by first names…okay?" I asked trying to figure out why I said all that. She was probably just going to slap-

"Okay…Draco" came the soft reply

Oh my god, my name never sounded so wonderful… and I just turned into the premiere sop at Hogwarts…

"Well then, I'll um, I'll talk to you later Hermione…"

At Hogwarts

So, finally back at the castle, back to avoiding Pansy at any cost. I sat through the feast in stony silence, listening to the inane chatter around me. I know it would be better for me to describe it but I saw Weasley inhaling his food like a vacuum cleaner and I'm now not that hungry.

All I wanted to do was go up to my common room and check my hair. I had artfully messed it up so I had that sexy I-just-had-a-good-roll-in-the-sack bed hair look, but I could feel it settling back into Pansy-won't-stop-running-her-hands-through-my-hair look and damn there is nothing else to be said but EW?!

Twenty minutes later the student body had finished eating and we were dismissed. Seconds after that McGonagall motioned to me, so I got up and moved toward her. I got to her just before Granger so I stood there resisting the urge to touch my hair.

"Right, if you'll follow me please"

McGonagall led us up what seemed like a million different flights of stairs but in reality was probably about four. At last after about 10 minutes of walking we stopped in front of a portrait depicting a young woman with long black hair. She was sitting at a vanity table brushing her hair, but when we approached she stood up and asked for the portrait. Granger and I both looked expectantly at McGonagall who obliged.

"Quintessence"

Great, a soppy Gryffindor password. Just what I needed.

With that McGonagall bade us goodnight and left. Granger and I stepped into our home for the next year. She stopped and stared mouth agape while I merely glanced around appreciatively. It was nice.

My room had a black and green rose with silver flecks through it pinned to the door, indicating that it was my room. Granger's room had a deep maroon and black rose with gold flecks through it on her door.

Inside my room was a huge four poster bed with green silk sheets, black pillows and sheer silver hangings. There was a large bookcase, wardrobe and desk and I door that I could only assume lead to the bathroom. I heard Granger squeal.

"_Probably found the bookcase" _I thought dryly

Leaving my trunk packed, I pulled back the sheets and slipped into bed. Wasn't long til I was asleep either. We Malfoy's need our sleep to look this good…

Classes the next day. Always fun. Only interesting thing that happened was when I was eavesdropping on Granger's conversation with the mini-match Weaselette.

"So she requested for this guy to be handsome and intelligent and a little dreamy too. And when she went and had a fit about him to some random about how she'd requested a handsome intelligent man, the key word being handsome, the guys started laughing, until about 10 seconds later when he finally realised she was insulting him!"

Granger and Weaselette burst into shrill giggles… do girls realise how much they sound like banshees when they giggle?

I figured they probably didn't know so I thought I should enlighten them…

"Ladies, do you realise that you sound like banshees when you giggle so high-pitched?" I asked as I caught up to them

"Malfoy, do you realise that you sound even stupider than you look when you talk?" Granger replied sweetly

"_Her-mione"_ I whined with extra emphasis on her name "You know I hate, despise and loathe you right?"

"If it were any different, Hell would have frozen over" With that she veered off to the left into a classroom

As I stood there I knew something had been different when I said that. I couldn't place my finger on it, but I'd probably figure it out later

True to my word I woke up around three that morning having finally figured out what was wrong.

The burning hatred I felt when I looked at Granger had disappeared. I sat there for a couple of minutes thinking about it and uttering one word…

"Weird"

And promptly fell back to sleep for a few more hours…

Had one of THE worst days ever. Apparently someone charmed the words

Treat Me Like The Ferret I Am

On my bag so that everyone but me and teachers could see it. I got stupid comments everywhere I went. Aren't people ever so mature these days?

So anyway, back to one of the many questions plaguing my mind. Hate. What was it?

I truly believed that hate was an intense feeling where they particular hated person, occupy's your mind and you're constantly trying to figure out ways to hurt or insult them. I'd had this feeling towards Granger for six years… Why did it suddenly change now?

**(A/N: Hey this is just a random story that I started writing when I was half asleep. Please just review and tell me what you think of it, constructive criticism only please.)**


End file.
